Sin imposibles
by kalayla-Bathory
Summary: Era de noche, la luna tenía un brillo asombroso, es bosque estaba silencioso... la vida no siempre es lo que parese, todo puedo dar un giro inesperado con la muerte...
1. prefacio

**Hola pues esta vez soy solo dalia con una nueva locura que se me ocurrió en una clase jejeje, cabe de mencionar que todos los personajes son de la asombrosa Meyer yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un poco y claro divertirlos a ustedes. Espero y la historia sea de su agrado dejen muchos reviews.**

* * *

**Sin imposibles **

PREFACIO

Era de noche, la luna tenía un brillo asombroso, es bosque estaba silencioso.

El extraño ser se encontraba bajo el resguardo de un árbol donde la luz lunar no penetraba, su rostro pálido y hermoso reflejaba una mueca de dolor, entre sus brazos acunaba a una joven de pelo castaño, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y ensangrentadas.

La joven comenzó a despertar sintiendo un raro malestar, se sentía débil, lentamente levanto la mirada y se encontró con aquel rostro hermoso de ojos negros como la noche, ella al mirarlo se estremeció con un escalofrió de miedo.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto tímidamente.

El ser no respondió seguía mirándola con aquellos ojos penetrantes que poseía.

-Eres hermoso – afirmo - ¿acaso eres un ángel?- continuo.

-Que te hace pensar que soy un ángel, tal vez sea un demonio – contesto fríamente.

-Tu mirada dice mucho, no eres malo y estas sufriendo- susurro ella.

-Te equivocas, soy malo y muy peligroso – dijo con fuerza – mas para ti que para otros – dijo con voz apenas audible.

-Tú no eres un hombre malo – afirmo.

-Como serlo si ni siquiera soy un hombre – dijo tristemente.

La joven no comprendía, como que no era hombre, entonces que era.

-¿Qué eres? – pregunto débilmente, no queriendo escuchar la respuesta.

-Un... un vampiro – dijo el desviando la mirada.

La joven se estremeció ante sus palabras, un vampiro, como podía ser eso posible, no dudaba de sus palabras, pero como podía ser un vampiro, eso era imposible, pero recordando los acontecimientos de los meses pasados se respondió mentalmente "no hay imposibles".

La joven reconoció el olor que estaba en el aire… sangre. Sangre no demonios pensó y se tenso de inmediato.

-no me lastimes – le suplico.

-Lastimarte – dijo confundido, la joven bajo la mirada y ella siguió viendo sus ropas ensangrentadas.

Tomo su barbilla con una mano y la levanto para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Como podría lastimarte, si tengo tanto tiempo tratando de encontrarte y protegiéndote – le dijo antes de fundir sus labios con los suyos.

* * *

**que opinan?**


	2. Goodbye

**Hola pues esta vez soy solo dalia con una nueva locura que se me ocurrió en una clase jejeje, cabe de mencionar que todos los personajes son de la asombrosa Meyer yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un poco y claro divertirlos a ustedes. Espero y la historia sea de su agrado dejen muchos reviews.**

Espero y capitulo les guste, es fuerte bueno mas bien triste, bueno al menos lo fue para mi...

les recomiendo que cuando lo lean escuchen esta cancion

_goodbye my lover - james blunt_

* * *

**GOODBYE**

Quien esperaba este final para ella, ah dejado tantas cosas inconclusas, ah dejado abandonadas a tatas personas que la quieren, incluso aman, unos corazones hechos trisas por su partida inesperada, ella con toda esa energía que emanaba ahora se encuentra recostada dentro de un ataúd sellado, teniendo planes no terminados incluso no planteados, tiene que marcharse a la tierra de lo inesperado, su sonrisa sigue viva en la memoria de esas dos personas que tanto la quieren, y ellos ahora se encuentran abrazados en la que ahora sería su última morada.

-lo siento tanto – susurro alguien detrás de ellos, no sabían quién era y tampoco les importaba, ellos solo pensaban en su mundo perfecto donde los tres se encontraban.

- alice – susurro jasper sorbiendo su nariz y enterrando su rostro en los cabellos de Isabella.

-se ha ido – contesto ella con un enorme sollozo.

Si, la pequeña y alocada Alice Brandon, se ha marchado, dejándolos en un profundo abismo de tristeza, donde cada uno tendría que ayudar al otro para salir a de él.

Jasper, maldecía en su mente, si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho, pensaba, si hubiera tenido el valor para decirle mis sentimientos, no se hubiera ido y no abría muerto. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser un estúpido cobarde, pero que mas podía hacer si el hubiera no existe. El que más podía hacer.

Isabella, todavía rodeada de los brazos de su mejor amigo y confidente, el amor secreto de su mejor amiga que ahora se encontraba en un sueño eterno, si tan solo el supiera que su amor era correspondido, pensó la joven tristemente, no tiene que saberlo solo ara que se sienta peor, pensó seriamente.

-Chicos lo lamento mucho- dijo una voz chillona detrás de ellos, maldita hipócrita pensó Isabella y se separo un poco de jasper, para encarar a aquella mujer, el solo la apretó mas contra su pecho y le susurro "no vale la pena".

Sus miradas se encontraron, y no pudieron evitarlo, sus lágrimas se derramaban descontroladamente por sus mejillas. Todo pasó tan pronto, claro nadie lo esperaba, Isabella levanto la cabeza tratando de identificar a su padre, pero solo aparecían rostros borrosos, por sus ojos empañados de lágrimas. Los dos estaba ausentes, tratando de no afrontar la que pasaba, pero una voz ronca los devolvió a la realidad.

-ya es hora – dijo con voz firme.

Jasper se tenso, no quería que sucediera, no quería que lo alejaran de ella, él la ama, y nunca se lo podrá decir, en que gran agujero se encontraba, amando a alguien que ya no estaba, su mirada divaga por el lugar sin querer afrontar la realidad, el podre muchacho a su corta edad tener que soportar la pérdida de su amor, de su amiga, se sentía vacio, en su pecho no había nada, su corazón seria enterrado con la chica que el añoraba.

Isabella se sentía perdida, había perdido a su amiga, a su hermana, a la consejera que siempre la sacaba de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Esto era difícil para ambos, querían que la pesadilla terminara y poder despertar. Pero esto era la realidad, no tendrían que despertar porque ya lo estaban. Por más duro que pareciera tendrían que salir adelante cada uno con la ayuda del otro. Los miraron hacia la lapida que decía " La vida de los muertos perdura en la memoria de los vivos. "*

- no quiero que se vaya – le susurro Isabella a jasper.

-se de lo que hablas, no quiero que la alejen de mi – contesto sollozando.

Los dos se armaron de valor y se arrodillaron frente a la tumba de Alice, ambos tomaron un puñado de tierra y lo aventaron sobre el ataúd que se encontraba ya sumergido. Comenzó a llover como si en el cielo también derramaran lágrimas por la partida de aquella gran mujer. A ellos no les importo se quedaron mirando como su amiga iba siendo cubierta de tierra.

-adiós mi amor – susurro jasper

-adiós mi amiga – susurro bella y los dos se derrumbaron sacando todo el dolor que sentían.

* * *

_**Antes que digan algo, les digo que a mi tambien me hizo sufrir porque alice es mi personaje favorito de la saga, pero la historia se dio asi.**_

**_espero les haiga gustado y dejen reviews, gracias x las 2 alertas que consiguio el prefacio ^^_**


End file.
